prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (May 2, 2017)
The May 2, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California on May 2, 2017. Summary Although TJP came up short in his battle with Austin Aries on Raw, The Duke of Dab attacked A-Double to try to remove him from the WWE Cruiserweight Championship conversation. Despite his alliance with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville, TJP has his sights set on reclaiming the title, and the next obstacle in his path came in the form of Lince Dorado. As the match got underway, TJP and Dorado appeared to be on the same wavelength with fast-paced counters and incredibly agile maneuvers, and The Golden Lynx took control of the contest with aerial assaults and impactful strikes. The Duke of Dab finally gained momentum following a counter in the corner of the ring before proceeding to target his attacks with aggressive purpose. TJP made a potential misstep trying to remove Dorado’s mask, sparking an offensive flurry from the lucha libre sensation. Struggling to regain control of the match, TJP finally grabbed on to Dorado’s mask and pulled him into his patented kneebar for the submission win. After costing Mustafa Ali two victories on WWE 205 Live with his campaign to put an end to high-flying maneuvers, Drew Gulak stepped inside the squared circle looking to ground the primary target of his animosity. Gulak wasted little time applying holds designed to keep Ali grounded, focusing on his natural power to keep his opponent at bay. Gulak made it clear to his opponent that a high-flying offense wouldn’t work against him, and he relied on his uncanny ring awareness to keep Ali neutralized. Displaying his resilience as Gulak turned up his aggressiveness, Ali battled back with his fast-paced offense and prepared to seal the deal with a Frog Splash. However, at the last moment, Gulak got both knees up, stopping the impact and securing a pinfall. In a post-match interview, Gulak pointed to the match outcome as proof that his campaign is righteous. He also claimed he was exposing his vanquished opponent as nothing more than a showoff and promised he was the future of WWE 205 Live. Noam Dar and Rich Swann finally squared off in singles competition after Swann defended the honor of his friend, Cedric Alexander, at the expense of the relationship of Dar and Alexander’s ex-girlfriend, Alicia Fox. Knowing the technical prowess of Dar, Swann wisely applied pressure with a headlock and countered his opponent’s advance with a chop block. With Dar pulling on Swann’s hair to break free, an edge-of-your-seat sequence followed, widening the audience’s eyes in astonishment before Swann reapplied the headlock. However, the former Cruiserweight Champion was soon on the receiving end of The Scottish Supernova’s unbridled rage, as he unleashed methodical and impactful attacks. With momentum in his favor, Dar began targeting Swann’s knee. Swann battled back before too much damage could be done to the knee, but possibly injured his elbow in the process. Swann persisted, fighting through the pain and nearly securing victory with a Phoenix Splash. Dar targeted the injured arm as the two battled back and forth, but The Scottish Supernova kicked Swann off the top rope and emerged victorious. After a final attack on Swann’s arm, Dar perfectly executed his patented running kick for the pinfall. After the match, Dar was surprised by Fox, who joined him in celebration. Reveling in The Scottish Supernova’s victory, Fox hugged him before picking him up into the air, seemingly signaling they were back together. Results ; ; *TJP defeated Lince Dorado by submission (8:03) *Drew Gulak defeated Mustafa Ali (5:00) *Noam Dar defeated Rich Swann (14:14) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-2-17 205 Live 1.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 2.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 3.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 4.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 5.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 6.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 7.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 8.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 9.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 10.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 11.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 12.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 13.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 14.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 15.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 16.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 17.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 18.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 19.jpg 5-2-17 205 Live 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #23 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #23 at WWE.com * 205 Live #23 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events